Vision impairments such as myopia (near sightedness), hyperopia (far sightedness), and astigmatism can be corrected using eyeglasses or contact lenses. Alternatively, the cornea of the eye can be reshaped surgically to provide the needed optical correction.
Eye surgery has become commonplace with some patients pursuing it as an elective procedure to avoid using contact lenses or glasses to correct refractive problems, and others pursuing it to correct adverse conditions such as cataracts. And, with recent developments in laser technology, laser surgery is becoming the technique of choice for ophthalmic procedures. The reason eye surgeons prefer a surgical laser beam over manual tools like microkeratomes and forceps is that the laser beam can be focused precisely on extremely small amounts of ocular tissue, thereby enhancing accuracy and reliability of the procedure. These in turn enable better wound healing and recovery following surgery.
Different laser eye surgical systems use different types of laser beams for the various procedures and indications. These include, for instance, ultraviolet lasers, infrared lasers, and near-infrared, ultra-short pulsed lasers. Ultra-short pulsed lasers emit radiation with pulse durations as short as 10 femtoseconds and as long as 3 nanoseconds, and a wavelength between 300 nm and 3000 nm. Examples of laser systems that provide ultra-short pulsed laser beams include the Abbott Medical Optics iFS Advanced Femtosecond Laser, the IntraLase FS Laser, and OptiMedica's Catalys Precision Laser System.
Current surgical approaches for reshaping the cornea include laser assisted in situ keratomileusis (hereinafter “LASIK”), photorefractive keratectomy (hereinafter “PRK”) and Small Incision Lens Extraction (hereinafter “SMILE”).
In the LASIK procedure, an ultra-short pulsed laser is used to cut a corneal flap to expose the corneal stroma for photoablation with ultraviolet beams from an excimer laser. Photoablation of the corneal stroma reshapes the cornea and corrects the refractive condition such as myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, and the like.
Traditionally, to measure various tissues within an eye to determine a treatment plan, surgeons would measure the thickness of an eye tissue, such as a cornea by manually placing an ultrasound device on the eye in different places, manually. This methodology can be cumbersome. Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods of measuring eye tissues without resorting to manual methods.